November of Love
by KawaiFox
Summary: Ryou is depressed so Bakura decides to take him to see the leaves change. Fluff, Parings: RxB [Oneshot] Slight humor and swearing.


KawaiFox: Don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ryou sigh heas he cleaned the kitchen after another one of his yami's "food experiments". Why couldn't he be more neater like most people anyway? Well for one thing he wasn't like most people. Infact, he wasn't even normal for that matter. Still it would be nice not to come home to a messy house with meat blood all over the kitchen. Ryou let out sneeze. And it didn't help that he was getting a cold either. 

Suddenly, there was a huge crash and a stream of yelled curses came from the living room. Ryou shook his head, knowing fully what was going on. Sure enough a black and white penguin came squaking into kitchen followed by a very pissed off Bakura who welded a butterknife. Ryou caught the terrified creature and glared at his yami with a sigh.

"Bakura how many times must I tell you to stop chasing Pingu? You're going to give the poor thing a heart attack one of these days".

"Hey its not my fault" Bakura grumbled as he set down the butterknife, "That pea brained thing atemy lunch!". Weither it was possible or not Pingu opened up his beak and poked out his tongue in a taunting way. Bakura just growled, giving the bird a thousand death glares.

"Well, for one thing Bakura he must be hungry" said Ryou, opening up the fridge and giving the tuxedo colored bird some fish in a bowl; patting it on the head. Pingureally belonged toRyou's cousin, Martin,who worked as a vet. They were just taking care of the little fella until Martin returned from Mexico where he was studying a habitat for wild bats.

Pingu gobbled up his food with a happy squak and waddled back into the living room. "Stupid bird. Why can't we have him for supper?" Bakura whined and took a seat by the table. Ryou never answered but instead turned to look outside. Bakura watched his light and noticed that he seemed depressed, not that it didn't bother him but he still hated to see him like that.

What could he do to cheer him up? The tomb robber racked his brain for any possible idea's but turned up short. That's when he noticed the oak tree that stood outside in the front yard. Wasn't this the month of Novemeber? And if so, wasn't the leaves supposed to change?

"How come the leaves don't change in this dump of a city anyway?".

Ryou looked at his yami with a surprised look for a moment before smiling. "Because over here in this part ofTokyo the weather doesn't get very cold. They do change it's just later on through the season".

"Well then where's a good place to see them change?".

Ryou blinked a couple of times and for a minute wasn't sure he heard Bakura correctly. "Uh well I think up at Lilysand park but-". "Fine, lets go" Bakura cut his light offand before Ryou knew it they were outside and walking towards the park.

The air was cool and alittle chilly but Ryou didn't mind as he trudged into the park and up a hill. Bakura on the other hand was mentally cursing himself for ever suggesting this idea, shivering even though he was wearing a hat, scarf, and a thick bulgy winter coat. But it was worth it. He himself was taken aback at the sight when they reached the top of the hill.

Leaves from every shade of yellow, red, and organge littered their veiw like an ocean as far as the eye could see; the colors seem to form together like a painting. Ryou let out a joyfull giggle as a few leaves blew in the wind, his cheeks a soft pink. Bakura felt his heart melt at the sight and he for once in his life was happy.

"Thanks for bringing me here Bakura" Ryou smiled up at his yami and let out a small sneeze. "Yeah, yeah. So can we go home now? I'm fucking freezing!" Bakura muttered through the scarf. Ryou giggled and unravled part of the scarf, giving Bakura a small kiss on the lips.

"Ashiteru Bakura".

Bakura blushed but smiled a true smile. "I love you too Ryou-chan". Now it was Ryou's turn to blush. But they smiled and laughed; walking home with their hands clasped together as the sun setted upon their retreating forms.

THE END

* * *

KawaiFox: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. Please review! 


End file.
